


Staron imagines

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Death, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Lovers To Enemies, Partner Betrayal, Smut, Staron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Imagines involving Sharon and Steve's relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Send in requests of what you want to read here. It can be whatever you'd like fluff/smut/angst


	2. Wow baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: after being married for less than a year Sharon finds out something that will change hers and Steve's life's.

Steve and Sharon are the definition of relationship goals. With Steve being captain America and Sharon one of the top agents were know as the unstable power couple. The team had dubbed Steve and Sharon Ken and Barbie ever since they started dating two years ago.

It didn't surprise anyone when Steve proposed to Sharon in the middle of Tony's Christmas party. Everyone watched in envy as Steve got down on one knee and proposed to Sharon with a ginormous diamond ring. They knew that tony had input on the ring selection, seeing as the ring was lavish and Steve is more of a simple man. Sharon shouted yes multiple time while Steve placed the ring on her finger.

The preparation for the "wedding of the century" as the media called it took a year but it was worth it. The ceremony and wedding reception was beautiful thanks to Tony's party planner. When it came to the toast everyone who spoke playfully teased that Steve was going to finally lose his virginity. Of course it wasn't true but they still enjoyed making him blush. That night Steve wanted to make sure Sharon was fully satisfied before he let himself be satisfied. Steve promised Sharon that they wouldn't turn into those boring sexless couples before they fell asleep.

Steve has kept his promise but now ten months into their marriage Sharon was starting to feel nauseous every morning. Sharon was immediately thinking the obvious, she's pregnant. She had a hunch it was that because her and Steve were still in the honeymoon stage and Steve had the urge to do it all the time. Unfortunately some of those time they did it without a condom.

Sharon was now waiting for the pregnancy test results. "holy shit" Sharon cursed when she read pregnant on the pregnancy test. Sharon and Steve always talked about having kids but she didn't think they'd become parents so soon. Since Steve was going to be gone for a another month Sharon spent that time planning the perfect way to reveal the news. She really wanted to make it special.

By the time Steve arrived Sharon was fourteen weeks pregnant and she starting  showed. She had to find ways hide her pregnancy until she told Steve the news.

"I'm home" Steve announced as he walk into their Brooklyn apartment. He was surprised Sharon wasn't greeting him at the door like she always does but was pleasantly greeted by the smell of food. "Sharon?"

"I'm in the kitchen, just leave your bag by the couch and come sit down for dinner." Sharon shouted back. Steve left his suitcase by the couch did what Sharon said.

When he entered the dinning room he was happy to see their small table filled with his favorite dishes. "Sharon you didn't have to cook all of this" Steve took his seat and waited for Sharon.

"Of course I did sweetie. I wanted you to be well fed, seeing as you mostly eat crap when you're out on a missions." replied happily as she walked into the dining room in a loose fitted shirt and was holding a box.

Steve looked at Sharon and knew there was something different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. "What's in the box?"

"You'll find out after dinner" Sharon pecked Steve's lips before they be began to eat.

Throughout dinner Steve kept asking Sharon what was in the box but she just said he was going to find out after dinner. Steve also kept asking if she did something different with her hair or something. He said there was something different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. She just smiled but didn't answer the question.

After dinner Sharon finally gave Steve the ok to open the box. At first he was confused because inside the box was a pacifier, a baby rattle and a baby bottle. Once he pieced the clues together he had a big grin on his face. "I'm going to be a dad?" a smile was plastered on Steve's face while he rubbed Sharon's tummy. Steve has always dreamt of being a dad ever since he was skinny back in the 1940's. Although he thought it was a little early in their marriage to have kids he was excited that there was going to be a little him running around.

"So your not mad?" Sharon placed her hand on top of Steve's. She honestly thought Steve was going to be upset about having kids so soon.

Steve lift Sharon's shirt and placed a kiss on her growing bump. "Of course not honey, I'm ecstatic there's a mini Steve in there"

"Hey what if it's a girl?" Sharon scolded Steve. "We'd have a mini Sharon"

"God I love you so much Sharon, thank you for this little miracle." Steve got up and hugged Sharon. "We need to start picking out names."

Sharon let out a small laugh "how about you clean up and then we can talk baby names."

"I'm on it and when I'm done we'll also start picking out hospitals and search for a new house because this is no place to raise a baby." Steve pecked her lips before he started to clear and wash the dishes. Sharon started rubbing her tummy and started thinking that Steve was going to be an excellent father to their unborn baby.


	3. Living in the shadows of great-aunt Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sharon loves Steve but she thinks that he still adores her aunt Peggy so she decided to leave New York. Her friends Natasha and Maria tried to stop her but they failed. When she packed her things Steve came to her house and begged her to stay cause he loved her.

 It's never fun being compared to someone. Especially when the person you're being compared to is a total bad ass. All of her life Sharon has been constantly compared to great-aunt Peggy. Everyone wanted Sharon to follow in her footsteps and joining shield just so she could continue the legacy; so she did. They started referring to her as carter #2 instead of Sharon carter or agent carter. She was so caught up on pleasing everyone for the sake of continuing Peggy's legacy that lost herself. They wanted her involved in bringing Steve up to date on what he missed over the years because they knew Peggy would have done it if she could; so she did it.

 A year into her assignment though, she started seeing Steve as more than a friend. Steve was the first person to treat her as her own person and called her by her first name and not carter#2. Sharon thought Steve also had feelings for here but every time they were together all he would do was talk about Peggy. She loved her aunt Peggy but she was over coming in second place, especially when it comes to Steve.

 That's why after eight years of being in shields American headquarters she asked fury if she could be transferred to the shields Australian headquarters. She needed change and she felt like being away from Steve will help her get over him. While director fury didn't like it, he granted the request and started doing the paperwork to transfer her.

 Her friends have been trying to convince her to stay ever since she told them the news. They knew how Steve felt and they've told her dozens of times but Sharon wasn't listening to them. "Sharon please don't go. We're going to miss you, Steve's going to miss you." Natasha begged.

 Steve really did like Sharon but he always freaked out when he was about to ask her out so he brought up Peggy in the hopes it will be an icebreaker. "If that's the case he wouldn't be bringing up my aunt any chance he got. Now if you're done talking about Steve can you guy help me pack? I have to be out of here in three days and I have a lot of stuff." Sharon continued to pack her stuff. Maria looked over at Natasha sad knowing they couldn't change her mind so they decided to help Sharon pack. What Sharon didn't know was that Natasha texted Steve about the transfer and told him to hurry before he was too late.

* * *

 

 A few hours after Natasha and Maria left Sharon plopped herself on the couch and watched a movie while drinking a glass of wine. She was really enjoying the movie until there was a knock on her door. "I'm coming" Sharon shouted before she ran to her front door. When she opened she "Steve what are you doing here?"

 Instead of answering Steve stepped forward and placed his hand behind Sharon's neck before he leaned in to kiss her. "Don't go. I'm sorry I talk about Peggy every time we're together but I'm in love with you."

 "I've loved you since I started helping you catch up on what you've missed but I'm so tired of living in my aunt Peggy's shadow. I honestly feel like you'd be settling for me because you never got your happy ending with her." Sharon tried to avoid eye contact with him.

 "I'm not settling for you Sharon. You are the most kind and patient gal in the world. For the past three months that I've been seeing Peggy at the nursing home I've asked her for advice on how to tell you that I love you. She always told me to man up and tell you before it was too late. So here I am finally manning up and telling you that I love you Sharon carter. Please don't leave" Sharon could tell Steve was telling the truth.

 Her head and her heart were telling her to give him a chance, so she did "Don't make me regret this." Sharon got on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Steve's lips. Steve was so happy with Sharon's actions he waisted no time in kissing her back. "Fury is going to hate me. I spent hours convincing him to transfer me and now I have to tell him that I changed my mind." Sharon whispered against Steve's lips while she held onto his body.

 "Don't worry I talked to him before I got here. He shredded the paperwork the minute I told him he couldn't transfer you. Whether you want to believe it or not your one of his top agents and he didn't want to to go." Steve placed a kiss on top of Sharon's head before he picked her up and carried her to her couch. "And don't worry I'll help you unpack tomorrow ok?"

 "OK" Sharon kissed his cheek. "Do you want to stay over and watch a movie?"

 "I'd like to do more than watch the movie but we'll take this slow." Steve sat down on the couch and placed Sharon on his lap. "I love you Sharon." Sharon giggled when she felt Steve's lips on her neck before she focused on the movie she was watching before Steve arrived.


End file.
